Light-Emitting Diodes (LEDs) are increasingly being used in today's society. Many implementations use LEDs that naturally emit blue light. To obtain a white light, which is desired in many applications, the LEDs may be coated with a yellow phosphor. The phosphor may be packaged as a powder and integrated into a carrier material that is applied to the LEDs. Through fluorescence, the phosphor absorbs some of the blue light emitted from the LEDs and emits light of a longer wavelength, ultimately producing white light. In many instances, current techniques for applying phosphor to LEDs are complicated, costly, and/or result in relatively large increases to the thickness of the LEDs.